Cuestión de orgullo
by Cynder94
Summary: Ella no siente nada por su amigo. Nada. Si se enfada con él es solo por una simple cuestión de orgullo… ¿o no? / Universo Alterno.


**Cuestión de orgullo.**

Ella no siente nada por su amigo. Nada. Si se enfada con él es solo por una simple cuestión de orgullo… ¿o no?

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha _no me pertenece. Es obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Viñeta.**

Tiene ganas de matarlo. Literalmente. ¿Más de una hora tarde? ¿En serio? Y ni una llamada. La verdad es que no va a venir, ¿no? ¿Se ha olvidado de ella? Aprieta los puños con fuerza. Que sea su mejor amigo no lo disculpará esta vez. Ni loca. Y es que a ella nadie la deja plantada. Absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera él.

¿Lo peor? Que es incapaz de relajarse. De olvidarlo. De restarle importancia. Incansable, hecha una furia, pasea por su habitación con grandes zancadas. Una, dos. Y al llegar a la pared, giro. Y otra vez; una, dos. No, no va a perdonarle esto. Ni de broma. Ni siquiera aunque se trate de él.

Suena el timbre. Con un gruñido se lanza escaleras abajo, corriendo para alcanzar la entrada. Espera que sea él. Espera poder decirle un par de cosas…

Inspira hondo antes de abrir la puerta, aunque no sirve de nada. Y, ahí, parado en su porche está él. Su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Inuyasha. Por fin. Su ceño se frunce automáticamente pero con un soberano esfuerzo de voluntad la chica consigue devolverlo a su posición original.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquiere con una sonrisa. Demasiado forzada, demasiado falsa. La pregunta suena casi como un ladrido.

—Esto… ¿Kagome? —Se sonroja hasta la raíz del largo cabello negro. Parece inquieto. Y hace bien en estarlo. Ella no le hace caso.

—No me puedo creer que te hayas _dignado_ —recalca la palabra— a aparecer por aquí. Me sorprendes. —Utiliza su mejor tono de sarcasmo.

—Tengo una explicación. —Y en sus ojos hay un brillo distinto. Un brillo ansioso, expectante. Él se muerde los labios, claramente avergonzado por su comportamiento.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, tantas… Pero ahora que lo tiene delante, sencillamente, no puede hacerlo. Las palabras se atascan en su garganta. ¿Por qué se siente tan dolida?

—Ahórratelo. No me interesa. —Y, con un solo golpe, cierra la puerta. O, al menos, lo intenta. En el último instante Inuyasha consigue deslizar el pie dentro de la casa; la puerta le golpea la pierna y él suelta un gemido de dolor. Sin embargo, lo ha conseguido. No se ha cerrado.

—Kag… —Y, con un suspiro, sin saber qué puede hacer para compensarla, saca de detrás de la espalda, donde había mantenido oculta hasta entonces su mano izquierda, un pequeño pero hermoso ramo de lirios. —Me entretuve comprándolas. Ya sé que no es excusa —carraspea molesto. —Lo siento.

Ella no dice nada. De repente se ha quedado muda. Y no precisamente por el enfado, sino por la sorpresa, la impresión. ¿Qué significa esto? No lo sabe. Él nunca le ha traído flores antes. ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho? Son solo amigos.

Antes siquiera de que pueda preguntar a qué se debe el comportamiento de su amigo, de que pueda reaccionar, Inuyasha se ha inclinado hacia ella. Sus labios se posan sobre los suyos durante un segundo. Solo un roce, un roce cálido que le desboca el corazón.

—Yo… —murmura él al separarse, apenas unos centímetros. —Quería decirte que… —Vuelve a sonrojarse. —Yo… Verás… —No, la elocuencia nunca ha sido una de sus virtudes. —Quería decirte que… Que… Tú… Aunque somos amigos… Tú... —Pero no hace falta que diga nada. Porque Kagome, sin pararse a pensar lo que hace, instintivamente, lo atrae hacia ella por segunda vez y, en esta ocasión, el beso dura algo más.

Y, a pesar de ello, a pesar de que nota los violentos latidos en la garganta, se dice a sí misma, una vez más, que el haberse enfadado tanto con Inuyasha no tiene nada que ver con que se sintiese decepcionada por pensar que él la había olvidado. Porque, a fin de cuentas, ella no siente nada por él, ¿verdad? No, desde luego que no le gusta. En absoluto. Simplemente, odia sentirse abandonada.

Es, pura y llanamente, que no le gusta que hieran su orgullo. Sí, no es más que eso: una cuestión de orgullo. ¿O no?


End file.
